The present disclosure is related to patient supports, and in particular to patient supports with handles. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a stretcher including handles for use by a caregiver moving the stretcher from one place to another. However, the present disclosure may also be applicable to other types of patient supports, such as hospital beds, wheel chairs, surgical tables, x-ray tables, and the like.
Stretchers are typically used to support patients being moved from one place to another often within a healthcare facility like a hospital or nursing home. Some stretchers include handles designed to be gripped by a caregiver pushing the stretcher from place to place. Such handles may be located at a head end of the stretcher and may be positioned at a fixed height. Sometimes, the height of the handles included in a stretcher requires short or tall caregivers to assume an uncomfortable or inefficient position while pushing the stretcher.